Stay with Me
by OddShot505
Summary: After having one night with Garnet, Jamie realizes that things weren't what he thought they would be. It's clear that the two don't have the same feelings, but he realizes that love wasn't what he felt. Yet it's more than just a physical need. (Based on the Sam Smith song "Stay with Me". Submitted by an anonymous writer.)


While this was how he wanted things to pan out, he really didn't think it would feel like this. It really just went to show that something this didn't always go the way you planned. He thought that after this had happened that he could be over and done with this, but it wasn't the case.

No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that it was just for the night, he wanted it to be so much more than that. No matter how many times she had told him that she would give him this and they would be through in the morning, he didn't want it to end there.

He had told her if that she had simply given him one night that he would never bother her again but, even after his urges were satisfied, he knew that it went far deeper than that. He wanted to convince himself into believing that it was nothing more than a simple crush, but he knew that it wasn't.

Yet in that same regard, it wasn't love.

Looking to his side, he saw Garnet laying there with a thin layer of sweat on her skin. He didn't know what kind of experience that she'd had before, but he could only hope that he was able to satisfy her. In reality, while his own physical needs played a role in it, he only ever wanted to give her what she wanted... or maybe even needed.

Garnet, meanwhile, had busied herself with looking around the room she was in. It had been some time since she had been in a human's home. The young man lived a pretty simple life, not having much to his name even after all the advice she had given him. She would have said something, but she didn't know how he liked to live, so it wouldn't be her place to make a judgment on his lifestyle.

The one thing that she was hoping for was that he could be done with this small obsession that he had with her. Even with all the things said between them, it was clear that there was more to it than he initially let on.

While she wasn't sure why she knew that she didn't want him to have to go through any more turmoil then he needed to. It was clear that he needed something satisfied, so she gave it to him in hopes that it might be able to quell whatever it was that his human mind needed.

Had she known what it was beforehand... she didn't know if things would have turned into something else, or just ended up like this the same.

Sitting up in his bed, Garnet looked to him, her visor now gone but keeping her third eye shut to make sure not to scare him. Yes, she couldn't see the future with it closed, but it was a small price to pay for being able to get him to stop... at least, that's what she thought.

"Well, I hope that was able to help," Garnet said, sitting herself up with the blanket covering her naked form. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

The instant that she got up, Jamie felt an uncomfortable knot form in his stomach. He knew what he said to her earlier, but he couldn't help it forming. It happened every time someone tried to leave his bed in the middle of the night. While he may not have been the most experienced person, he knew what it felt like to be used on occasion.

Grabbing her shoulder, Jamie couldn't help the pathetic look that came to his face. He knew this was desperate and stupid, but he couldn't help himself. Even if he knew this wasn't permanent, he didn't want this to end so soon. His childish fears were making him do this, but he was allowing it for the night.

Why did he have to be so emotional?

"I know what I said." He told her, looking into her eyes, "but I don't want you to leave. I know that I'm not good at this, and I did promise you this... but won't you stay with me?" Again, Jamie knew that he was being pathetic, but he couldn't help himself.

 _This doesn't work. Get a grip and get some self-control._

Jamie said those words to himself, trying to get himself back to reality. He knew that she wasn't going to stay, no matter how much he begged. He knew that she wouldn't listen to him, but what could he say? He was just a man, and he still needed love. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he still needed it.

On the other side of the bed, Garnet couldn't help but feel a slight pain go through her as she looked at him. While it was very clear that this was not love to either one of them, she knew that he needed some form of contact with someone else. He needed to feel like someone cared, that someone wasn't going to leave him in the dust after all this.

Even if it was for only a single night, she could do this for him. Even if it wasn't going to last, and it all ended in the morning, she could still give him this. She could stay with him until then.

Laying back down, Garnet wrapped one of her arms around him, taking him into a tight embrace. Jamie was unsure of how to take all of this, but he made no attempt to struggle what so ever. He really had not expected her to actually humor him, but he was grateful none the less.

Coming closer to her, he brought his face close to her bare breasts. It wasn't meant to instigate anything, but it gave him a sense of being close to her that he knew would never be replicated ever again. Some might think it perverse, but to him, it was to closest that he would ever get to her. Both physically or otherwise.

As the two lied there intertwined with the other, they brought their hands together. It wasn't meant as anything more than getting a little closer to each other, but it felt good in that moment they were in.

Yes, this would not mean anything in the morning. When dawn came, they would go their separate ways, and they wouldn't speak of this any further. Yet, in a way, it was important to both of them.

For Jamie, he was able to be close to someone that he thought was nothing more than simple physical attraction and finding out that she was more to him than that. Even if it wasn't love, he could still care about her and be close to her.

For Garnet, she got to be closer to a human than she ever had been before. Yes, she didn't feel the same way about him as he did for her, but she got a good look into the human condition because of this.

While this was not perfect, it was a good look into the other's soul. A good look at what made the other what they were. If nothing else, they could at least walk away from this with a new-found appreciation for what they didn't know before.

Even if it wasn't love, that didn't mean you could care about it.


End file.
